Emperor's Warbringers
The Emperor's Warbringers is a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines of an unknown Founding which is a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. The Chapter sometimes makes use of camouflage on its vehicles and its armour and possesses a reputation as especially brutal combatants against the foes of the Emperor. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'The Relic of Vulscus (Unknown Date.M41)' - An artefact from the Great Crusade, a Bolt Pistol used by the Primarch Roboute Guilliman himself, was unearthed on the planet Vulscus when labourers were laying the foundation for a new Promethium refinery. In ages past, the Primarch had led his Legion in the final battle against the heretical Baron Unfirth during the Great Crusade, ending generations of tyranny and bringing Vulscus into the light of the Imperium. However, the relic's provenance could not be certified and so the Inquisition sent the Emperor's Warbringers's 5th Company and elements from the elite 1st Company to retrieve it. When the Warbringers finally achieved their objective and acquired the relic, Chaplain Valac discovered beneath the millennia of corrosion and decay on the Bolt Pistol the symbol of an eye engraved into the grip of the gun -- the Eye of Horus! The Bolt Pistol was not a relic of the Imperium, but an abomination! Roboute Guilliman had indeed been on Vulscus, but it had not been the Ultramarines or their Primarch who had brought the planet into the Imperium, despite the official version preached by the Ecclesiarchy and taught in sanctioned histories of the world. The real liberators had been the XVI Legion, the Luna Wolves. If any Primarch had left a relic upon a Vulscun battlefield, it had been left by the Warmaster Horus, the Arch-Traitor himself. The Warbringers intended to destroy the vile relic, for it was not holy, but tainted by its association with Horus, a thing of heresy and evil, corrupting to the innocent by being mistaken for something holy. The Inquisitor that accompanied the Warbringers protested this action since there was no indication that the Bolt Pistol itself was in any way tainted by Chaos other than by association, but Captain Phazas gave the Inquisitor two choices: either return to Titan as a hero who had brought about the destruction of an unholy Chaotic artefact, or be denounced as a Horusian Radical and perish alongside the relic. The Inquisitor knew he would be slain if he broke faith with the Warbringers, and so, reluctantly, he relented and let the Astartes obliterate the relic. Notable Warbringers *'Chapter Master Raynald Hoare' - Current Chapter Master of the Emperor's Warbringers. *'Captain (Space Marine) Phazas' - Commander of the 5th Company who led the Warbringers mission to Vulscus to determine the provenance of a recently rediscovered relic of the Great Crusade. *'Chaplain Valac' - Chaplain of the 5th Company. *'Scout Sergeant (Space Marine) Carius' - Scout Sergeant of the 10th Company. *'Boethius' - A Veteran Battle-Brother of the elite 1st Company. *'Domitian' - A Devastator Marine of the 5th Company. Chapter Fleet *''Deathmonger'' (Battle Barge) - Battle Barge of the Emperor's Warbringers' 5th Company. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Emperor's Warbringers primarily wear dark drab olive-green Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is black. Unlike other, more rigid Chapters, the Warbringers are known for not eschewing the use of camouflage for important missions as the situation and environment dictate. The black squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran -- is located on the right shoulder plate. A white Roman numeral is stenciled in the centre of the squad specialty symbol, indicating squad number. The left lower greave displays a roundlet of the respective company's colour number in accordance with the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. A black Roman numeral is stenciled in the centre of the roundlet, further identifying the company number an individual Battle-Brother belongs to. Chapter Badge The Emperor's Warbringers' Chapter badge is a pair of black, crossed, double-edged swords, pointing downwards over a field of dark drab olive-green. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet), pg. 41 *''Insignium Astartes: The Uniforms and Regalia of the Space Marines'', pg. 54 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pg. 108 *''Victories of the Space Marines'' (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn, "Black Dawn" by C.L. Werner, pp. 89 - 126 *''Angels of Death - Setting the Stage'' (Short Story), by C.L. Werner Gallery Emperor's Warbringers.jpg|Emperor's Warbringers Tactical Marine MKV Land Raider Helios.jpg|Warbringers Mark V Land Raider Helios with variant grey-green camouflage pattern es:Portadores de la Guerra del Emperador Category:E Category:Imperial Fists Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding